


Princess Particulars

by Mx_Maxie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edging, F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sugar-Sweet Condescension, sub space, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maxie/pseuds/Mx_Maxie
Summary: There's really only one thing my Princess wants, completely and without reservation, and that is control. Of course, that's something I'll always give her with pleasure and relief.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 55





	Princess Particulars

Control, control, control, that’s what my Princess loves to have. Control over the scene, control over her pet, controlling every flicker and twitch that may or may not happen. And what do  _ I  _ love? What burns in my gut and stops my breath short? 

“Up, sweetheart,” she murmurs and I tip my head back for her. Watching with hazy-dazy eyes, as she spreads her legs, as she leans back in her seat. Enjoying herself as I kneel for her, and whine for her. Barely holding myself still for her, but managing someway-somehow, because she asked. 

With a voice like smoke and sweet to, “ _ kneel there for me pet _ ” and “ _ don’t move a muscle _ ”. Even though it’s hard-hard-hard, so hard. Like my dick drooling against my thigh, like her clit standing at strained attention. I can barely keep my eyes on her face, and not between her legs. 

Hard not to when her hand falls carelessly to her thigh, fingers splayed so close but not close enough to touch. Calculated and careless, teasing me-teasing me, poor me. 

Have to kneel and not touch, have to stay still, even though her vibe is working-working away inside and juddering against that perfect star-sparkle spot. And now, have to look up at her with bleary eyes, and keep breathing, keep it steady.

“Gorgeous,” she drawls, filthy and sweet. Eyes heavy-drooping with satisfaction and pleasure, at how good her pet’s being, at how well she follows orders. Love that look, love it so much, ohh I’d love to have it forever. 

Just her, just that expression. I’d love to please my Princess forever and ever, would do anything to keep her happy. 

“So gorgeous on your knees darling, it’s like you were made to be there,” she laughs, breathless as I whine and shudder still. Can’t move, not until she says.

“Prettiest little whore around, aren’t you?” she coos, and yes,  _ yes _ . I am for her, whatever she wants and however she wants it. 

She does something, with the hand I can’t see, and I--I can’t. Yes. Break posture? Oh no, don’t mean to Princess! But can’t--can’t hold it, just so good. My back arches, I can feel the sharp curve of it, and thighs tremble, mmmm. I want to rock down, grind down on the toy she pressed inside of me, inch by desperate inch. 

But no-no, can’t. I already...already broke posture, and I know my Princess. It’s hard to pry my squeezed shut eyes open, but I do, and she’s watching me. With sharp eyes and her prettiest smile; her Cheshire cat grin that thrills down my spine and makes my dick twitch. Want what she’ll give me, whether it’s nice or mean, more if it’s mean?

She’s so good at mean, my Princess, she’s a wonder at it. Scratches just perfect, hurts just right. She knows what I need, especially when I don’t. How far to push, how hard and harder, until she fucks away every little thought in my head. Until I’m loose and deep, drooling around her fingers, or making a mess on her lap. 

Which one tonight? I don’t know, but that’s not for me to know, it’s for my Princess. 

“Hmm, looks like someone forgot the rules, again,” my Princess purrs happily, eyes so sharp as she looks over me. Trembling and hard, desperate and wanting her, but not moving until she gives permission, because I already gave her control.

It doesn’t  _ matter  _ what I want, I’m just her dumb little slut. Her pretty little toy, here to cum for her until I can’t, or rut against whatever she gives me until my stupid little brain gives out. It’s so easy too, when she’s so good at taking control and responsibility away from me. 

She doesn’t have to say anything to make me move, send me scrambling to her. She only has to crook her finger, and spread her thighs just that slightest bit wider, making space for me. Me, her pretty pet, sometimes good, sometimes bad. Good when she wants, bad when she asks, with a wink or a touch, or a whisper “ _ can my pretty girl be naughty? _ ”

What does she say now? Nothing, yet. She just cocks her head and lets me settle between her legs, on my knees still, spine still locked straight as her toy buzzes at the back of my brain. Not enough to liquify every thought in my head but impossible to ignore. 

Because she knows just how to play with her toys, me and the vibe. How deep to fuck, how high to set, to keep me on that painfully sweet edge. Right where my heart’s ready to break out of my chest and I can’t breathe deep enough to settle that throb-ache- _ need _ . 

I have to bite back a moan, even if she can still see it, in the bob of my throat and squint of my eyes. Even if it makes her giggle, and reach a hand out-out. I lean into it without waiting, nuzzle into her touch without permission, rub my cheek against her palm. Desperate for her touch, for anything more than the floor hard under my knees and the vibe tripping along my spine.

And she gives it, easy enough, nicely enough. Cups my cheek and traces my parted lips, rubs her thumb along my tongue so I can taste the salt of her skin. Want to--can’t, not allowed but  **_want_ ** to.

It’s nearly harder to hold posture like that, to let her take her hand away, finger away, without kissing-licking- _ sucking _ . But she didn’t give permission, and I’m not allowed, that would be bad and she didn’t ask for bad. No, good girl, that’s what my Princess wants, that’s what I have to be. 

But it’s so hard to be good when she takes her hand away and I want to trail after it, just a little more? Please Princess? 

No.  **No** . I hold myself there, good girl, leave my jaw hanging opening just the way she left it, and wait. Wait for whatever she’ll give next, wait for whatever she has planned. 

Even though it’s so-so hard, and I just want to kiss her. All along her thighs, so soft, her stomach, her throat. My Princess looks so nice with a pretty choker of red, bruises lovingly worn into her skin, bite marks carefully made. Not too hard, nothing to last longer than she wants. 

Would she let me tonight? So she’d have something to show off tomorrow? Oh please-please.

“Do you wanna cum baby?” she asks, humming-thrumming, wiping her spit slit finger on my cheek. So close to my lips again, close enough to kiss, and I can’t help the pathetic little whine that works its way out of my throat. Can’t bite it back, because she wanted my mouth open, can’t swallow it down, because it’s hard enough remembering to breathe.

Keep breathing, even though all I  _ want  _ to do is moan and never stop. 

“Go on, you can use your words baby,” she coaxes, and slides her hand into my hair petting-petting. And how am I supposed to resist melting into her touch? When it’s so gentle and perfect? I can’t, I  _ don’t _ , and she leads my head to her lap, lets me rest my cheek on her thigh and look at her sharp-sharp eyes. 

“Only if you want me to Princess,” is a quiet hum, shushing against her leg and throbbing between my thighs. Only if she wants, even though that aching-breaking need is half of all I can think about. 

Half of every thought gets weighed down by it. The need she sparked in my belly, the twitch of my dick when she cups the nape of my neck. Not digging in her nails, not yet, but would she? It would be so nice, feel so perfect. A buzz below and a snarl-scrape above, confuse the sensation until all I can feel is  _ her _ .

No difference between pain or pleasure, only her, just her. 

“Careful pretty girl, don’t go making promises you can’t keep,” she teases, fingers tightening until her grip’s harsh and unbreakable. Until my breath stumbles and stutters and catches in my throat, excited and waiting. For what Princess? What do you have planned? 

“I can Princess, anything my Princess wants,” I moan, low and sure, ready-ready for whatev **_er!_ **

My back snaps ramrod straight, nearly jerks my head out of her lap and pinwheeling back, but no. Her grip’s too tight, unbreakable on my neck, she holds me there while I whine and mewl. Breathy-breathless as it--she--ohh yess.

Can’t help my hips rocking, rutting against nothing, can’t help clutching at her. Muffling moans with kisses, messy kisses along her thighs, up and down and-and-and--annnother spike that ha, yes-yes. 

“Please Princess,” somebody begs, ragged and wretched, already wrung out and balanced on that perfect edge. Who is that? I don’t know. I can’t see anything past my forced shut eyes and the red-hot yes- _ yes! _ behind them. 

Whoever they are, they aren’t important. Only this is. The slippery build in my gut and the cut to pieces panting that only leaves me more breathless oh but yes. Right there, almost ther--No!

No, no, no!

“Please!” someone sobs, breaking and full of tears, wet with them. Someone…me, my voice, my strained throat. My hips rutting against nothing while the quicksilver pleasure darts away, just past my grasping fingers. 

The vibe it--no, she. My Princess turned it off, knew exactly when to trip the switch back to nothing, take away everything. Oh my Princess is so smooch, so good. Knew just when to snatch away sweet and make bitter so much better. 

“Aww, you poor thing, did you really think I’d let you cum after you broke the rules? Tsk, such a stupid pet, I guess it’s a good thing you’re pretty,” Princess taunts, and runs her fingers through my hair again. Soothing me as I shiver-shudder between her legs, as I hide my face against her thigh and try to  _ breathe _ . 

Harder to get the breaths down to my burning lungs, hard to think around the need still churning-searing in my gut. But I know my Princess won’t let me have anything else until I’m good and settled for her. Half her fun’s in the build up after all, and I’d hate to deprive her one second of that.

Still, it’s hard to calm down when the toy still fills and stretches and shifts  _ just  _ right. If I rock gentler, cant my hips like this, a little more, more. But no! No, that’s not allowed. No taking what my Princess hasn’t given. 

“Eyes up,” she hums, and it’s almost impossible to drag my head up again, look at her face again. With my lips bitten-red and bruised, with eyes teary-bleary eyes. So hard, but I still do it, for her, because she told me too. 

And she’s smiling, a regal one, because she’s a Princess with her loyal handmaiden at her feet ready and willing to do anything she says. Ready and aching to do whatever she wants. 

She’s so generous that she waits for me to get in position again, hands held properly behind my back, chin up to look her in the face. And yes she’s smiling, yes she’s very much my Princess right now, but her eyes are blown black too. Eaten up with her own lust, and that shivers down my barely held spine. To know that she--that  _ I  _ could. 

There’s no words as she shifts ands moves and sets her leg between my thighs, pressed up against my weeping dick. Barely there pressure, less than a whisper, but it’s too much, so much. I can’t help bucking against her, breaking posture again, but she doesn’t say anything, she’s watching. 

Watching her pretty pet, her horny little toy, lose every speckle of control at her feet. And that parts her lips, droops her eyes, and lifts her hand to slip her fingers into my mouth again. Three fingers this time, keeping my tongue pressed down.

And there’s nothing, for one crystal clear second there’s nothing. Just me, just her, and that’s almost too much. Holding position at her feet, knowing she loves this, loves  _ me _ . Having her fingers in my mouth, her leg between mine, her eyes pinning me perfect. It’s almost too much.

Then the crystal shatters and ohhh the shards are more than I could’ve hoped. 

She says, “ _ Suck _ ” and I do. Gratefully, gladly. Yes Princess, yes-yes-yes. 

Her leg presses harder, and I don’t try to stop myself, don’t care about posture. 

The toy comes alive and I forget everything except that. Except this. 

Her fingers in my mouth, dragging along my tongue and lips with her perfect pace, a forced measured slow that’s too slow. I want her to fuck my mouth hard and fast, faster, until the drool’s dripping down my chin and I can’t make a sound past her hand.

Oh but that’s why she keeps it slow though. Uses me the way she likes, makes sure she can hear every half-muffled whine and mewl and groan drooling past my lips. And that’s why she presses hard, gives me something to rut against finally-finally.

Why she sets the vibe as high as it goes. Until I can’t keep my eyes open, head on. Until there’s only this. Her touch, her voice, crooning low. Another buzz to get lost in as I climb up-up, back again. 

Faster than before, throwing myself at the edge, but not over. Not over but so close, so-so close. Almost there. Speed up frantic, until it almost hurts and it’s too good. The slide of her fingers, the drag of my dick, the press of the vibe. And she’s saying something-something that I can’t hear over the rushing roar in my ears.

A-almost t-there, just a--no!

No! Wait no! Right there and gone,  **_again_ ** . 

Nothing to rut against, no vibe, no fingers slow-fucking my mouth. They’re holding still, and they’re pulling away. No!

I whine after them, puppy dog pathetic, but don’t trail after. No no, I know better. I kneel there, shuddering and whimpering as it all comes back down. Twice as bad now, lingering daze now, but ohhh it’s so good. 

My Princess says...something, what? Blinking open is harder the second time...third time? Don’t know that, but do know it’s harder. I do it though, because I want to see her. My Princess, my gorgeous Princess.

Her lips are moving around words, saying things that I can’t hear yet. Too floaty, too far away, oh but her voice sounds so nice. And it doesn’t stop, even when she’s guiding me back to her lap again, cheek against her thigh again. Words keep going when I kiss her, lazy and messy, and they’re still nice. Not sharp-sweet, not telling me to stop. 

Which is nice, good. Soo good to just lay here and have this between edges. After edges. 

“Thank you Princess,” I mumble, slurred and sighed, barely words but important. They’re so important, because my Princess needs to know. She’s so special, such a good princess, knows what I need every time. So good to me.

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” she coos, hand petting again, fingers gentle, and perfectly in control 


End file.
